


The Angel from the Tree of Beginning

by Samayo_Kaze



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabell should really learn not to get involved with Ash, she really should. Things never go well. But maybe this time will be different. After all, this time she is not doing it for him, nor for herself. No, this one was entirely for Lucario. Time travel fict. set Au to the 8th movie. Not progressing very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arceus must really hate me

**Author's Note:**

> This story, like most of my others, seems to have hit a snag. I know where I want it to go but I am having a hard time getting it there. Any comments would prove most helpful.

“Thoughts”  
“Telepathy/ Aura speech”  
“Speaking”  
Singing

Ok, this is my first Pokémon story, wish me luck I’ll need it.  
limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak

 

Bam, I ducked under the Hyper-beam aimed at my face. Slice, I twist away from an unknown leaf attack that would have shredded my shoulder gaining a tear in my shirt. Thunk, I hit the cliff face behind me hard, my Aura Shield shattering from the force of the boulder it had blocked. “Arg . . .” I rose unsteadily to my feet, glaring murderously at the ring of pokémon surrounding me. A low growl vibrated deeply in my throat and chest as I activated my Aura Sight. My surroundings lit up with the resonating aura of the rocky landscape, with brighter and more concentrated sources of Aura coming from my attackers. I tensed, my muscles protesting violently, at the sudden appearance of several more pokémon converging with the army from behind the rock. “Great, they have me completely surrounded.” I shifted slightly to prepare for another barrage from the powerful opponents that had me trapped. “How do I always manage to get myself into these situations? This is getting ridiculous!” I brought up a Shield as a powerful Flamethrower attack was launched, followed by a Gust to form a formidable combo that fed off each other. My Shield faltered, but held and I quickly pushed more energy into it as I saw an Iron Tail coming. My breathing was labored and unsteady as I wavered dangerously before leaning heavily on the cliff face that had been protecting my back. I was pretty much out of extra Aura, ok so I was pretty much out of Aura in general and was probably dying and just could not feel it yet. I felt a brief flash of terror as my Shield cracked and swallowed hard, pushing myself fully upright as I took up a defensive stance. I let my Aura Sight fall as my Shield gave way and another boulder came flying at me. A sharp movement to my left combined with a roll to my right placed me behind a fallen rock formation and offered a slight reprieve from the heavy firepower. A powerful wave of pain shook me as I doubled over as I felt the effects of the poisoning I had received via a gas cloud to the face combined with an Iron Tail to the chest. I gasped painfully as I carefully peered around the edge of the rock before jerking back quickly as an Ember attack struck the rock three inches from where my face had been. I readied myself to dash out and deliver a few attacks of my own when something stuck the ground nearby and a huge explosion sounded. I flinched, ducking my head down and away from the source of the blast. As the smoke cleared and the dust settled, I saw a familiar pair of idiots facing my opponents. “Finally. . .” I watched as the two quickly pushed the attacking pokémon back before the taller of the two formed a powerful Aura Shield of his own and the smaller one rushed over to where I was hiding. “Are you alright, Isabell?” I shifted my attention from the enemy to the concerned face before me. I offered him a tired smile as I moved to rest more of my weight against the rocks, “I have been poisoned, but not badly. I will be fine after I get some rest.” He frowned as he sensed that I was lying and used his own Aura to scan over my injuries. His frown became more pronounced as his Aura probed me gently, “You are going to need more than just rest, you are covered in injuries and your Aura has almost been extinguished. You are lucky we even managed to find you.”  
“You did give us quite the time trying to find your location, even with us working together. Next time, save it for training alright?” Two heads shot up and I smiled slightly, and guiltily, at the soft rebuke.  
“Right, of course. Sorry.” I changed my attention to the still very concerned face in front of me, “Sorry Lucario.”

limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak

Stand firm in the face of your enemies and show not fear  
For if you do not falter then you will not fall  
Do not what is simple but that which is right  
For if your heart is pure and your actions are true  
Then in your time of need when all else is through  
On your own, you will never stand  
And forever will there be  
Someone holding out their hand


	2. Nightmares from a Past Rewrit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get to Rota, Ash and Isabell have a sibling moment, and there's a sense of foreboding in the air.

**_“_ ** _Thoughts”_

**_“Telepathy/ Aura speech”_ **

“Speaking”

_Singing_

**I do not own Pokémon.**

**limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak**

_At this point, I think I should explain what is going on so I don’t confuse anyone even more. Honestly, looking back at it all I can say with complete certainly that this was all Ash’s fault. I never used to get into all this crazy stuff before. At least with Red he knew what he was doing. Ash just blundered through everything with all the grace of a drunk Charizard and after the almost world ending event was over just left to continue on his journey, leaving everyone else wondering what had just happened. I swear at least half of his successes are just accidental luck, but with how many times it has happen he probably needs luck. I am of two minds on this: one is that I still can’t believe an Absol is not constantly following him around and two is that he really needs to stop jumping between powerful pokémon that are fighting each other. But I have gone off topic, where was I? Oh, that’s right, it was all Ash’s fault. I had been perfectly happy traveling around on my own before that, helping out Celebi with time distortions and smoothing out possible calamities. And then I ran into the world’s disaster magnate, and that threw everything else out the window. It is not all bad though, traveling with Ash is pretty great. Besides, if I had not met Ash I would not have the family I have now. So while it definitely was Ash’s fault, I am definitely glad it happened . . ._

**Thunk!** “Oi, I’m up, I’m up! Get off me!” I glowered at the little mouse pokémon that had taken a running leap off a tree branch to wake me up. Pikachu just smiled innocently at me before running off to find his trainer. I grumbled unhappily as I packed up my stuff before moving over to where Brock was finishing the food. I was greeted with a pair of good mornings as I slouched down on the log that was serving as our bench this morning. I returned their greeting with a disgruntled noise that _just_ couldn’t pass as a growl. I shifted my glare from my bowl of food to the figure emerging from the tree line. “Ash,” I began, “If you don’t want me to end up skinning Pikachu, KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME IN THE MORNINGS!!!!!!!!!” So I lost my cool a little bit there at the end, just a little.

“Ahh, come on Bell, Pikachu didn’t mean any harm. You know that, and besides you’re always saying that.” Ash said, rolling his eyes as he joined me on the log. “Yeah, well don’t push me.” I replied even as I continued eating. Ash was right, I would never actually skin Pikachu and they both new that. I sighed as I placed the bowl in my lap so I could cradle my head with both hands, I had only just woken up and was already having to deal with a headache. Life is so not fair. “Hey, are you ok?” I open one eye to see Ash and Pikachu looking worriedly at me. _“Arg, great I don’t want to worry them.”_ “Yeah, I’m alright. Just didn’t sleep well last night is all.” I raised my head and offered them smile as I stretched. His frowned eased up, which I was glad for, but Ash still seemed worried. “Pika, Pika.” Pikachu drew his attention away by grabbing his hat and taking off with it. _“Thanks Pikachu. . .”_ I brought a hand back up to my face to press on the bridge of my nose, my thoughts drawn to my dream last night. It had been horrible. Everything was dead and rocky, but that hadn’t been the worst part. There were bodies everywhere, the ground had been turned into a bloody mud and the screams of those still alive ringing and echoing through the cannons. There was nothing I could do. As always, I tried to chase down the screams, if only to find someone I could still help. As I turned one last corner, I was suddenly hit with so many emotions. I staggered, falling against the rock face I had been following, my hands rising up to grip my head. I felt so many terrible things: hate, pain, terror, horror it just wouldn’t stop. The emotions were so strong I couldn’t move, I just trembled pathetically. Then I heard the sound of an attack powering up, and with great difficulty looked up to find a large blue sphere being fired right at me. I could move, I could never move. All I could do was watch with wide eyes as the attack ripped into me, and it hurt. It hurt so bad I couldn’t even scream. Then everything was black and Pikachu was slamming down into my chest. I am sure that Pikachu knew I had been having nightmares and that was why he was jumping on me. I was glad he was waking me up, even if the nightmare made me snap easily in the mornings. I always made sure to make it up to Pikachu, even though I don’t think he minds me threatening him. The bushes rustle as Ash pushed through them, hat now firmly back on his head. “Come on guys, lets head out already. I want to get a move on.” He cried out in exasperation at Dawn, Brock, and I still sitting on the logs. I frowned, moving to clean out my own finished bowl. I had only just rejoined Ash fro my own travels and so far no one had mentioned where we were headed. “Hey Ash, where are we headed this time,” I asked as I fetched by bag form where I had left it earlier. “Oh, that’s right you don’t know, do you? We’re head to a city called Rota, they’re having a festival there that involves a battle tournament!” Ash offered me a huge grin at the thought of a tournament, regardless of how large or small it would be. I smiled back weakly, but thankfully he didn’t seem to notice. _“Rota. . .Why does that make me feel so afraid? I’ve never been there before, and actually that’s kind of strange. I’ve been almost everywhere. . .”_ I frowned, nervously looking down the road before me. “ _Rota, huh?”_ “Come on Isabell, keep up!!” I was pulled out of my thoughts as Ash decided that I wasn’t moving fast enough. Sure enough, the others where quite some ways in front of me. I smiled softly as I shook off any lingering thoughts about my dream or our destination. “Oh, don’t worry Ash, I can keep up just fine!” And with that, I _moved._ I don’t usually use my abilities for things like this, but I was felling down still and a good run always helped raise my spirits. After all, most pokémon couldn’t travel the quarter mile distance between me and the group in only a few seconds. That didn’t bother me though, I was fine with being different and besides traveling with Ash was dangerous. I needed my speed to survive all the crazy encounters we had together. After all, Ash was bad enough, but when the two of us travel together things got infinitely worse. I stopped quickly, and landed a few feet in front of Ash with a cocky smirk on my face. “How that for keeping up, slow poke?” I taunted him playfully and he returned it with an equally playful grumble about irritating older sisters. _“That’s right, I’m glad he sees me like family too. He is too young to be dealing with all this without and family to back him up. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a brother like Ash.”_ I countered his grumble with a swift remark about silly younger brother aimed at Brock before we both stated laughing. We carried on like this for several miles before Ash lit up and took off, shouting over his shoulder at us, “Hey guys come on, I see Rota!” Dawn, Brock, and I shared a look about Ash always running off before we took off after him. We caught up to him as he reached the city gates, all of us falling into the flow of people entering the city. I separated from the others in the crowd moving much slower, “ _Rota huh . . .,”_ my frown deepened as I felt tendrils of dread work their way into my heart, “ _I really hope I’m just being paranoid, but with Ash here too I can’t be too careful”_

**limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak**

 

_Listen here and listen well_

_Travelers all of here or there_

_Falter not when past these gates_

_For beyond them lies no safe way_

_But struggles hard and dangers plenty_

_Oh worry not, as you go forth never alone_

_For the Guardians travel throughout this land_

_Protecting the good and defeating the bad_


	3. Of Auras and Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finds Isabell, and Isabell finds an interesting new outfit and plays a few tricks.

**_“_ ** _Thoughts”_

**_“Telepathy/ Aura speech”_ **

“Speaking”

_Singing_

**I do not own Pokémon.**

**limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak limebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklimebreak**

            “Hey Isabell, there you are! Where have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you! Pikachu, she’s over here!” I turned from where I was browsing one of the stalls set up for the festival to face Ash, who had just turned a corner when he saw me.

“Ah, I lost everyone in the crowd so I’ve just been looking around a little bit. Why, what’s up,” I questioned him, thanking the stall keeper for his time before heading over to where Ash was waiting.

“Why!?!?!? You totally missed all my battles! Come on, there’s a party starting soon for the festival,” he replied as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the castle. I allowed him to pull me after him as I took stock of his new appearance. The battles must have been costume battles seeing that Ash had on a fairly ridiculous outfit. _“Still, ridiculous or not those clothes are powerful. They almost radiate with Aura. . . It’s like they’re pulling Ash’s own Aura closer to the surface. They would be an amazing training tool, so. . . why do they make me feel so sad?”_ I broke out of my thoughts as Ash and I reached the castle gates. He finally released my hand, and half-turned to throw me a smile over his shoulder as he led me though the gates and over to a medium sized room to pick out a costume of my own.

“Ash, I really don’t need a costume. I’ll be fine” I tried to avoid my fate as Ash pushed me into the room.

“No way, you’re not getting out of this one Isabell.” One look at his face informed me that there was no way I was getting out of this one.

“Alright fine,” I gave in with a much put upon sigh, “Get out and go enjoy your party, I’ll go when I’m done.” He frowned, not looking like he really believed me when I said I would go. “Hey, I’ll go ok. I promise.” Ash brightened up at that, he knew that I always kept my promises.

“Ok, but don’t take too long ok? See you soon Isabell!” I watched as Ash took off down the hallway, a smile on my face. _“It has been a long time since the two of us could just have fun together, hasn’t it? It’s been a few years at least. Maybe this will be good for us.”_ I turned, shutting the door as I gazed over at the rows of costumes left. I walked down the rows, looking for something acceptable to wear. There wasn’t a lot left, the festival must have had a good turnout. I wrinkled my nose at what I could see of the leftovers, the clothes were not in bad condition but. . . _“There is no way I’m wearing any of these. . .then again, maybe I don’t have to.”_ I remembered how Ash’s costume radiated Aura, and while most of it was undeniably his there had been just a little bit that had been . . . different somehow. With this in mind, I closed my eyes and stretched out my senses. The world lit up in a dazzling display of blues as I activated my Aura Sight. The castle blazed in an inferno of blue. I was so startled that I almost dropped the Sight. There was a lot of really old Aura here in this castle, more so then I had seen anywhere else on this Earth. The only other place that had Aura that could be compared to this was the Hall of Origin. Focusing, I pulled my Sight back in to scan the remaining costumes. Nothing stuck out to me at first, most of the clothes only had a faint Aura to them. Some of the better costumes left had a more. . . there presence about them, no doubt from being handled a lot more by those other late party goers still looking for an outfit. Frowning. I started to drop the Sight when something finally caught my attention, or more precisely the lack of something. Moving carefully, I approached a small box that had been shoved forcefully under a shelf. Pulling on it gently, I unstuck the box before scanning it again with my Sight. It was almost unnerving, the absolute lack of any Aura. All things contain at least trace amounts of Aura naturally, either from being alive or being in contact with things that were alive, but this box was complete void of it. It was totally unnatural, but as far as I could tell it wasn’t dangerous. Shrugging, I opened the box to reveal carefully packaged clothes. My frown deepened slightly as I looked at the Aura black hole that the clothes seemed to be. _“They don’t seem dangerous or harmful. In fact, they almost feel . . . familiar somehow.”_ A smile overtook what remained of my frown as I pulled the clothes out of the box. _“Well then I’ve definitely found my outfit, if only for the coolness factor.”_ I quickly shed my own clothes to put the new ones on. Adjusting the fabric slightly, I turned to look the the large mirror I had found on my first exploration of the room.

“Oh. . .” I stood speechless at the sight in the mirror, not believing that the person I was seeing could be me. It was such a little change, but apparently it made all the difference. Looking back at me, I saw a very mysterious stranger with an air of confidence and a knowing smirk on her face. She shifted back on her feet- the regal, true black, hooded cape resting precariously on her shoulders rippled. The cape almost liked like the slightest movement would send it flying off, but I could feel it instead firmly attached to the shirt underneath. While I couldn’t sense any Aura earlier, there was definitely something of the kind in the clothes because whatever it is was acting like a powerful magnet keeping the cape on. I tugged experimentally on the silken fabric and was surprised by the strength it had. It also seemed to be very warm fabric, which was rather odd considering how thin the fabric was but I just chalked it up to the really weird Anti-Aura it had- and yes I did just make the name up. The equally silken shirt underneath the cape, well it was more of a cloak actually, was a deep electric blue that reminded me vaguely of someone I didn’t remember. It was a long shirt that was actually probably a tunic. The tunic reached down to my mid-thigh and flared out slightly at the bottom, allowing for better movement. A pair of shin- length pants made of the same black fabric of the cape/cloak fit loosely, but came with a sturdy leather belt with a tarnished silver buckle. My normal shoes were replaced by a pair of well-made, deep blue, calf length pair of boots and a pair of fingerless, black leather gloves completed the ensemble. All in all, she looked like a very different person. The smirk in the mirror grew larger as I gave myself one last look before heading out to where the party was. I move swiftly and silently, _“Heh, like a thief in the night. Although, hey seem to have a rather lax security here. Most of the guards must be with whoever currently owns the castle.”_ I stopped on a dime in front of a large pair of doors, already feeling the pulsing life from within. _“The new clothes must raise my sensitivity to Aura. . . sweet.”_ I quietly opened the doors and scanned the room for Ash and the others. I found Misty and Brock out on the dance floor and sweet Arceus Brock is dancing with an actual girl. I paused in my search in order to process the impossibility before me before shaking it off and entering the room to find Ash. He wasn’t on the dance floor, but I found him sitting up on some kind of . . . thrown? _“Ok, then. . .”_ Preceding with my original plan, I moved sneakily and- placing myself directly behind Ash’s right shoulder- threw a sharpened pencil right next to his face. He jerked away from the projectile violently and quickly turned to face where I was, eyes impossibly wide. I easily dodged the attacks from the two men standing guard before jumping backwards to where Ash had finally stood up after getting over the surprise pencil.

“Whoa, it’s okay guys I know her. Isabell does stuff like that, I’m fine and no one was hurt,” Ash tried to calm the angry guards down as I stuck my tongue out at them. “You are not helping Isabell!!!” “ _Opps, he caught me.”_  I stopped teasing the guards to meet Ash’s irritated expression and suppressed a giggle.

“Sorry Ash, I don’t get to mess around much anymore. Ah, it doesn’t matter anyways.” I quickly add, seeing his face drop. “Hey you should be out there dancing, and speaking of dancing did you see Brock? He’s dancing with a real girl, like an actual one!!!” I paused on my monologue on Brock dancing when I felt Ash’s irritation had turned to frustration. “What?” He sighed before slouching back down onto the thrown he had been sitting on before I had arrived.

“I can’t,” he explained unhappily, “I won the tournament and became the ‘Aura Guardian’ for this year so I have to stay up here.” _“Oh he is not happy about that at all”_ I glanced over at the other people near by to forestall having to make Ash feel better. I am not very good at that, I’m much better at offering sarcastic comments.

“Hey, who’s the other kid?” I asked as I peered at the girl’s odd Aura. It wasn’t all that powerful like Ash’s and mine’s Auras were, but it was incredibly refined. I had never seen Aura like that in a human so young.

“Oh, that’s the Princess. Her name is Eileen.” _“The Princess huh, then she has old blood tied in with the castle. That would explain her Aura nicely.”_ I broke out of my thoughts as the princess stood at announced one last tribute to the knight this festival was dedicated too. I will admit that I was not paying a lot of attention to her. Instead, I was focused on trying to place the strange Aura I felt close by. It felt . . . hurt is the best I could come up with. Hurt and betrayed and sad, so very sad. It was almost painful to me, but at the same time I was being drawn into it. I moved out of the way as the old lady behind Ash whispered loudly at me. I watched curiously as Ash copied the pose from a painting to our left. **_“I believed in you.”_**  I whipped my head around as the words echoed in my mind, the strange Aura pulsing. My attention was refocused on Ash as the staff he had been holding began to shake violently. I stepped closer to him as the jewel on the staff began glowing with the power of Aura before something shot out of it. My eyes widened slightly as I took in the crouching figure of an incredibly rare pokémon I had only ever heard of. I could scarcely even breath as the black and blue jackal slowly stood and scanned the room, it’s closed eyes telling me it was likely using Aura Sight. I trembled at the raw power and emotion emanating from it’s Aura. _“It’s a . . .” **“**_ A Lucario.”

 

_Oh stranger from a time unknown_

_Whose heart is filled with pain and sorrow_

_Though never will you say with words_

_Your soul cries out broken and alone_

_And grieving though that you may be_

_Still will you fight with me_

_And when your time to act appears_

_You will know your friend is near_

_Let not your end tear you apart_

_But mend the gap between your hearts_


End file.
